Futurepast
by Dragi
Summary: Lucemon captured Takuya and are now in the Season 0102 world and Kouji comes after but he was sent to the digidestine how will he save Takuya and what is it with the legendary past? R&R discontinued
1. New World

Future-past  
  
New World  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lucemon have just taken the digicodes off the royal knights and evolved to his Lucemon falldown mode.  
  
Empeorgreymon and Magnagarurumon where facing Lucemon FM.  
  
Empeorgreymon got so mad at him that he run toward him with his sword swung in the air, but Lucemon was faster then he thought since he come in full speed toward him and punch him many places in short time. Empeorgreymon yelled in pain and then Lucemon FM punch him hard up to the air. Lucemon FM flies up in the air and grabbed Empeorgreymon's feet's and took one foot under each arm. He stood like that in a little while and hears some whimper from Empeorgreymon. Then Lucemon FM fly's down in full speed and smash Empeorgreymon in the ground. The rock's flies up from the ground, all the kids even Magnagarurumon had troubled to stand on the ground since the whole moon was shaking.  
  
When the dust from the hard landing was gone they all saw Empeorgreymon D- evolve back to Takuya and Takuya was in Lucemon FM's hands. Lucemon FM dropped Takuya and when Takuya hit the ground his digicode appeared. Lucemon was about to take Takuya's digicode if not Magnagarurumon had come and tried to smash Lucemon FM away but just got a kick in the stomach and got sent many meters away.  
  
But that gave Takuya's digicode time to go back but he was still weak from what Lucemon just did to him. Lucemon looked down at Takuya then to Magnagarurumon that was slowly getting up from the ground then he looked back to Takuya who had trouble to stand on all four. Lucemon FM smirked and grabbed Takuya up with one hand and held him tight to himself.  
  
"Takuya." Shouted Kouji when he saw that Lucemon had taken him and was about to fly away with Takuya.  
  
Then a black portal open up in the sky, Lucemon FM flied up toward the portal with Takuya who had past out from the battle. Magnagarurumon run in full speed then he saw Lucemon FM fly through the portal and then it begin to close. Magnagarurumon jumped high and right through the portal and the portal where gone. And leave the kids and the digimon behind.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Davis and the others were walking down the streets with their digimon partners.  
  
"I'm glad that we dont have to fight Blackwargreymon anymore." Said Davis in a happy tone.  
  
"Yea I dont want to have to watch a digimon fight again." Said Yolei.  
  
While they where taking and laughing a big portal open not long from them and out they saw a boy fall out. He had long black hair and blue bandana with brown strips on it. He had a yellow T-skirt and a blue jacket over that had one yellow stripe on each arm. He had grey pants. And his shoes where white and blue.  
  
"Hey are you okay." Shouted Kari to him, he looked toward him  
  
"Yea I am. Have you seen an angel who is half vampire and angel with a human boy?" asked the boy.  
  
"No sorry." Said Kari.  
  
"Well sorry I have to find my friend before that stupid digimon hurts him or do something to him." Said the boy and start walking.  
  
"Hey wait did you say digimon?" asked Kari  
  
"Yea an evil digimon that is out to destroy the world but I know you will not believe me so bye." Said Kouji and start to walk more.  
  
"Hey I believe you. I have a digimon partner let us help you to find him. By the way my name is Kari what is yours?" Asked Kari.  
  
"My name is Kouji and I think I will really need you're help." Said Kouji and walked back.  
  
"Great but lets us just go home to me and make a plan okay." Said Kari  
  
"Okay." Said Kouji and went with Kari and the others.  
  
**********  
  
Lucemon had found a hiding place in Season 01\02 world.  
  
He had laid Takuya on a bed he was still uncurious from the battle with Lucemon FM. Lucemon had gone back to his normal form. He looked at Takuya's uncurious body and smirked.  
  
"Soon Ancientgreymon will be back." He said and laughed while he walked out off the room.  
  
TBC  
  
This is one off my new stories and if you want me to update it I want atleast two reviews to update it. So please review please. 


	2. The talking

Future-past  
  
The talking  
  
By dragi  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lucemon was sitting in a chair and looking at Takuya sleeping form. Takuya begin to make noises that gave Lucemon the information that he was beginning to wake up.  
  
Lucemon walked out the room so Takuya did not get to scared or mad when he was half-awake.  
  
After some minutes Takuya had begin to open his eyes. He begin to look around and found out his hands where tied up.  
  
"What's going on?" Takuya asked himself, but then he got a flash back off what happen, and that Lucemon took him.  
  
He tried to sit up but it did not work so well since he had got a callar around his neck and that did that he could not sit up without hurting himself.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤( )¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Kouji had come with Kari and the others and was now sitting in Kari's room while the others was in another room talking.  
  
'Takuya where are you?' Kouji looked out the window; he was blaming himself off what happen.  
  
Then he hears the door goes up and sees that Kari is standing there.  
  
"Well are you ready to tell us everything?" Kari asked. Kouji nodded and walked out with Kari.  
  
When Kouji saw all the other sitting around in the room just waiting for him to tell his story why he was here and every thing.  
  
He sits down a place with the others and Kari rights beside him.  
  
"Well where shall I begin?" asked Kouji  
  
"You can begin from the beginning." Said Tai  
  
"Okay. Me and some other kids got a phone call from a digimon named Ophanimon, she told us to go to the train station and take a train who brought us to the digital world. There we got each our own spirit I got the spirit of light. And we have to fight an enemy called Cerubimon and after we had defeated him we got new ones and they where called the royal knights. They were loyal to Lucemon that is our real enemy and he took my best friend and flied away through a portal and I jumped after him and was now here. And I need you're help because I dont know where I am and that I can need help to get Takuya back." Said Kouji and then looked at all the digidestine.  
  
"So will you?" asked Kouji  
  
"Well if you said that it's an evil digimon in this world we have to help because we are here to ceep evil digimon away." Said Tai and the other nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thank you." Said Kouji.  
  
*****  
  
Takuya looked around from the bed he was lying on. He had been alone for 4 hours and was really boring.  
  
Then he hears the door opens and saw Lucemon walks in.  
  
"How has you're sleep been?" asked Lucemon and grinned evilly.  
  
"What do you want?" Asked Takuya and looked at Lucemon.  
  
"I tell you that later, are you hungry?" asked Lucemon.  
  
"Yes, why are you asking me that?" Takuya asked, and where little angry.  
  
"Here, I will leave this place for a day and you will be alone. And it shall be enough food for you." Said Lucemon and put the food down and let Takuya to sit in his bed but not leave it.  
  
"See you tomorow." Said Lucemon and walked out.  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Here you all have chapter two and I want atleast three reviews to update a new chapter.  
  
So please review please.  
  
KellyQ: Hey here you have chapter two to Future-past I hope you like it.  
  
Lady Kamiya: Here you have the new chapter and thank you so much, I hope you like this one to.  
  
Seishi Minamoto: Thank you so much for the little help and for the review it make me really happy.  
  
Steph2: Thank you so much.  
  
Carrie: Thank you so much and now chapter two is update hope you like this one to.  
  
Cat: Thank you so much. And now a new chapter is updated.  
  
????: Thank you so much and now it's updated.  
  
GemmaniGirl: Hey here you have the new chapter and you have to read some more chapters to find out what Lucemon wants. Thank you so much to.  
  
Minaco: Hey thank you so much. And you have got one off you're answers here but the others you have to read more chapters to find out. 


	3. Old friend

Future-past  
  
Chapter 3: Old friend  
  
By dragi  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'I have to find Oikawa, so he can help me with get these kids.' Lucemon told himself while was flying toward Oikawa's hiding place.  
  
When he flied a little more he saw Arukenimon beside a car.  
  
"Found you." Said Lucemon to himself.  
  
Lucemon flies down and stopped right in front off Arukenimon.  
  
"I have to talk to Oikawa now." Said Lucemon to Arukenimon.  
  
"I'm right here Lucemon." Said a voice behind Lucemon.  
  
"Ah Oikawa long time since last time." Said Lucemon.  
  
"Yes it is my old friend. What brings you here?" Asked Oikawa.  
  
"I'm here because I know you to are trying to get these kids out off the way." Said Lucemon and smirked.  
  
"Then I say we team up then." Said Oikawa.  
  
"Good but lets go to my hiding place. I have a hostage there so I can't let him be alone. Here you have a map so you can drive toward my hiding place. I have to fly there so every thing is ok. Then I see you soon. Bye my friend." Said Lucemon and gave the map to him and flied away.  
  
"Who was that Oikawa?" asked Mummymon.  
  
"That is my old friend Lucemon. And he is a really strong digimon so you know that." Said Oikawa  
  
"Oh so the children will get some problems now that we teamed up with him." Said Arukenimon.  
  
"Yes, but let's go now." Said Oikawa.  
  
Then they drive away from the place.  
  
*****  
  
Kouji and the digidestine where looking for Lucemon around Odaiba. They had been splitting up in-groups but now they meet up with each other.  
  
"Have any off you seen anything?" asked Kouji.  
  
"No sorry." Said every one.  
  
Kouji turned around and kicked a stone and hit a black flying witch.  
  
"I think you should be more careful little boy." Said the black flying witch.  
  
"Well I think you should not be in this world." Shouted Kouji back.  
  
"Well I'm here to kill you all before you mess up with Lucemon. And my name is Ladydevimon." Said Ladydevimon and sent her Darkness wave attack to them.  
  
"Execute Spirit Evolution" shouted Kouji. And the digicodes surrounded him. He got blue white armor on him and got blond hair. Then he took out his light sables and swings a little with them before he shouted "Lobomon."  
  
When the codes where gone Lobomon where standing where Kouji had been standing.  
  
Lobomon jumped toward her attack and took out his sables and cut right through the attack. Ladydevimon backed away because she did not expect him to have so strong powers.  
  
"How can you be so strong." Said Ladydevimon and tried to hide her fear.  
  
"You shall never take your attacker for how they look. Lobo kendo." Said Lobomon and cut Ladydevimon in two.  
  
Ladydevimon's digicode appeared and Kouji took hid D-scanner and scanned her digicode.  
  
Then Lobomon turned around and walked up to the others and D-evolved.  
  
"That was cool." Sid Tai  
  
"How do you do that?" Asked Davis  
  
"Davis, I think is that what he told us about that they called spirit evolution." Said Ken  
  
"Can we go and get something to eat. I think I am using a lot more energy when I evolve in the real world," said Kouji.  
  
"Sure Kouji, we go to my house and eat." Said Kari and the others nodded in agreement. Then they walked to Kari and Tai's apartment.  
  
*****  
  
Lucemon had just flied down to his hiding place. He walked toward the door and opens it and walked in.  
  
Then he walked toward the door to the room Takuya was in.  
  
Then he walked in and saw Takuya sleeping on the bed.  
  
"He just as cute as she was in the old days." Said Lucemon and kissed Takuya on the cheek and then took the bowl he had given Takuya food in. And he looked at Takuya last time before he walked out of the room.  
  
Then Lucemon heard that a car had stopped from the outside off his hiding place.  
  
Wen he walked out the door he saw Oikawa outside. He smiled evilly and walked up to him and his servants.  
  
"Hello Oikawa I didn't know you come so quick." Said Lucemon as he smirked.  
  
"I didn't want you to wait so long." Said Oikawa.  
  
"Oh well. Lets go inside so we can get planing how we can kill does kids." Said Lucemon and turned around to walk away.  
  
"Can I ask you why you want does kids away so fast?" Asked Oikawa and looked at Lucemon as he stopped and turned around.  
  
"I tell you when we are inside ok." Said Lucemon and start to walk again.  
  
"Arukenimon and Mummymon come before I get mad." Said Oikawa and start to walk inside with Arukenimon and Mummymon right behind him.  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay I got the chapter finish. I'm so sorry that it took so long to update this chapter. But its because have been sick and had a test on school that was really important and that I did not come in on my site here, but now it is here. I will turn Takuya to a girl in this story to so every one knows that. But what do you think off this chapter? Please review please. And if you want me to update the next chapter then I want atleast 5 reviews. So it's up to you.  
  
KellyQ: Well you will see later in the story what will happen to Takuya. And thank you so much for the review and I really hope you like this one to?  
  
carrie: thank you so much for the review. Now the chapter is up I hope you like this one to.  
  
Turbo: okay. Thanks for letting me know. I will try my best and get that better ok. And thank you so much for the review. And I really hope you like this one to.  
  
Lady Kamiya: Thank you so much. That did me really happy. I hope you like this one to.  
  
Shurimon: U sorry Ken is not Kouji's soon in this story. But thank you for the review. I hope you will like this chapter to.  
  
GemmaniGirl: Dont worry you will get answers soon. And I hope you like this chapter to. And thank you for the review. I have updated now.  
  
Ho will burn you all: Thank you really much that make me really happy. And I really hope you like this one to.  
  
Minako: how shall I say this well the Tamers will not come in this one have I thought. But maybe they will, I will see about that ok. And Kouji and Takuya and Lucemon are in the past world ok. And thank you so much for the review. I hope you like this one to.  
  
Takuya: Now I have updated. I really hope you like it. Thank you for the review.  
  
ChaosGallantmon: dont worry it will be a little Lucekuya. And thank you so much for the review. And I hope you like this chapter to. 


	4. Dream

Future-past  
  
Chapter 4: Dream  
  
By dragi  
  
^^^^^^  
  
~ Dream ~  
  
(?'s pov)  
  
'I was walking toward my love's secret hiding place.'  
  
'I new it was really wrong off him to destroy the digital world. But still love him. I can't just let the others take his life I would never let them.'  
  
"Luce are you here?" I asked.  
  
"I'm here my love." Said Lucemon as he stood in the shadows.  
  
"Please Luce stop all this of the destroying and every thing please." I begged him  
  
"I can not do that. I'm sorry love." Said Lucemon in his usual voice.  
  
"I dont want to lose you Luce or my friends." I said and felt my tears start to fall down.  
  
"I know but this is my fate. You have to understand." Said Lucemon as he looked right in my eyes.  
  
I walked a little closer to him.  
  
"Why Luce?" I said with my sad tone.  
  
"You know why. You know that nothing can stop me." Said Lucemon and was starting to walk away from me.  
  
"Luce please dont go please." I begged him.  
  
"Why are you still here. If the others find you, they will be really mad at you." Said Lucemon still his back against me.  
  
"I dont care what the others will say. I love you to much Luce." I said and run toward him and stood right in front off him.  
  
"I dont want you in any trouble my love." Lucemon said in his sad voice to me.  
  
"You dont have to worry about me getting in trouble." I said and kissed him.  
  
Then I heard the others come closer to were we where.  
  
"You have to run. You can't let the others see you." Lucemon said and flies toward the others.  
  
'I dont know what I shall do. I have to tell them to stop. Or I lose him or my siblings.'  
  
I ran toward where I hear the others fighting. I saw Luce was losing much. I flied toward them.  
  
"Everyone please stop." I told everyone but they did not listen to me.  
  
'They dont listen to me.'  
  
I tried to stop them but they still fire their attacks to Luce.  
  
"Ancientgarurumon please stop this." I said to him.  
  
"We have to destroy him." Ancientgarurumon told me.  
  
Tears where falling down my cheeks.  
  
'I dont want to lose any off them.'  
  
I sent my strongest attack toward them. Everyone dodges it and the attack hit Luce. The attack was enough for him. His digicode appeared.  
  
Ancientgarurumon walked toward Luce so he could destroy Luce's digicode.  
  
'I have to think fast'  
  
I stood protective in front of Luce, I will not let them kill him.  
  
"Why are you protecting him?" Ancientgarurumon asked me.  
  
"I will not let you take him away from me. I love him Ancientgarurumon." I said right in his face. He got mad.  
  
"You know that he is our enemy and he will destroy everything here." He shouted right in my face.  
  
"Everyone can have a second change. And you know it." I shouted back to him  
  
"He will never change." Ancientgarurumon shouted back to me.  
  
'I hate to argue with him.'  
  
"Everyone can change. You told me that some years ago." I yelled mad back to him.  
  
"But that is something else." He yelled back and slaps me across my face.  
  
The others were stepping up for him and no one was stepping up for me. But I will not let them kill Luce.  
  
"Now step aside so we can end this." He yelled to me.  
  
"No." I yelled and then my body begins to glow and then everything begins to shine.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ancientgarurumon asked me before everything shined to bright to see.  
  
'The last thing I saw was Luce in the pink bobble, Then I felt my body was not as it should be and everything went black. But I heard some words and that was "Why did you do it my love." Luce asked me before I was forever gone with the others. I had killed the others just to let him live. What person am I?'  
  
(End of ?'s pov)  
  
~ End of dream ~  
  
Takuya woke up and breathed heavily.  
  
"What is it?" A voice said that belongs to Lucemon.  
  
"None of your business." Takuya shouted to him.  
  
"Why so scared then?" asked Lucemon.  
  
Takuya tried to get off the bed but he was still chained to the bed.  
  
"Lave me alone." Takuya shouted.  
  
Lucemon smirked and took Takuya's hand in a good grip. Takuya tried to get free from him but he was to strong and took off the chains and dragged Takuya with him out off the room.  
  
TBC  
  
^^^^^  
  
Okay I update this one to. And I want atleast three reviews to update the next one okay. I hope you like this and you get to know who the person in Takuya's dream later in the story okay.  
  
Please review please.  
  
GemmaniGirl: Hey I'm much better but have had much more test on the school but here it is and you get to know who Lucemon is talking about and the evil plot. And I will try and update this story as soon as I can but I want three reviews first.  
  
takuya: Thank you so much. I will write more dont worry.  
  
goggle head girl: I know this one is not so long but I promise to do the other chapter longer to you. And thank you so much for the review and the good luck I really needed that.  
  
Terra: Thank you so much. Kari will notice later in the story and you will find out soon why Lucemon want Takuya and the girl. 


	5. No name

Just to let everyone know in this story it will be boy x boy and maybe some girl x boy but it will have boy x boy. If you dont like it dont read it okay. Before everyone's gets mad.  
  
Future-past  
  
Chapter 5: no name  
  
By dragi  
  
()¤()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Lucemon dragged Takuya with him to another room that was empty with just a table and some chairs.  
  
"Let go of me." Said Takuya before he was thrown on the floor.  
  
"Now you listen to me kid, if you dont be quiet I got to be really bad to you and I know you dont want that to happen when you cant protect you." Said Lucemon angry while he held Takuya's right arm in a hard grip.  
  
Takuya yelped but nodded when he saw the anger in Lucemon's eyes.  
  
Lucemon drag Takuya to one of the chairs and made him sit down on it.  
  
Lucemon takes a rope that was on the table and binds Takuya to the chair.  
  
"Now I hope you be quiet or else you will wish you never lived." Said Lucemon before he walked out.  
  
Takuya just looked at the ground in defeat.  
  
'He could never escape here without help from his friends.'  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Tai and Matt was walking down the streets thinking of the boy who had just come to their world with the power to change to a digimon.  
  
"He was really strong as a digimon Tai." Said Matt thinking of Kouji's attacks.  
  
"I know koi, but as he said about that angle Lucemon we better be ready." Said Tai  
  
"Tai what if he team up with what Azulongmon talked about that was the real evil." Said Matt and looked at Tai.  
  
"Then we will get big troubles." Said Tai.  
  
"Maybe we shall get back to the others and make a plan or something." Said Matt and looked into tai eyes.  
  
"Your right, lets go." Said Matt and they sprint down toward Tai's home.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Ken and Davis were sitting in Davis's room talking about the evil digimon.  
  
"Davis you think that angle digimon could be the evil digimon Azulongmon talked about?" Ken asked thinking about what Kouji had said it was able to.  
  
"I dont hope he is so strong as he said." Davis said while holding into Demiveemon.  
  
"I wonder what Lucemon wanted with Kouji's friend?" said Ken while thinking.  
  
"Well what if he wanted to have someone that was really close and Kouji's weakness or something. If anyone had taken you I would do anything to get you back." Said Davis and Ken looked at Davis in horror.  
  
"Davis call Kari and ask her to ask Kouji if Takuya is really important to Kouji right now." Said Ken really fast.  
  
"Sure." Said Davis and had forgot what he had just said.  
  
Davis walked and called to the phone and called Kari.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
After Kari had talked to Davis she walked over to Kouji to ask him if Takuya meant much to him.  
  
"Kouji can I ask you a questen?" asked Kari.  
  
"Yea sure." Said Kouji looked out the window.  
  
"Well the boy you called Takuya. Did he meant much to you?" Kari asked.  
  
"Of course. I love him, but I was never able to tell him before he was taken." Said Kouji still staring out of the window.  
  
"Kouji what if this angle you call Lucemon is going to use him against you?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well Takuya is a good fighter but no one knows I'm in love with him except you now." Said Kouji.  
  
"Kouji you know that digimon you turned into how do you do that with just a spirit?" Kari asked.  
  
"I use my D-tector and the spirits of light to turn to my digimon's form and I can do it because I'm the warrior of light or the child of light but thats what the digimon said." Answered Kouji.  
  
"You got the power of light?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yes why are you asking that." Kouji asked and turned around to see Kari.  
  
"Because I'm the child of light of my group." Said Kari and Kouji just looked at Kari but then just turned around to see out of the window.  
  
"You know that I have the spirit of light and you just got a crest and a digiegg of light so its diffrent." Said Kouji and then walked out of the room.  
  
"I have to tell the others about this." Said Kari to herself and walks out of the house.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Kouji sat for himself thinking about that last time he fights Lucemon, where he took Takuya with him.  
  
Kouji had noticed the special eye contact he had with Takuya and the evil smirk he gave him.  
  
'I wonder how Takuya is, he got really beaten of Lucemon.' Thought Kouji while looking out the window.  
  
"I will save you Kouji I promise you I will." Said Kouji and then walked toward the door to go out and look again.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Takuya was still sitting in the same room that he had been for hours.  
  
He looked around in the dark room, it was nothing he could see then the table and the chairs.  
  
Then he heard the door open and Lucemon comes in with a piece of a cloth.  
  
Takuya just looked at him as he walks up to him. Lucemon takes the cloth and binds in around Takuya's mouth to ceep him from talking.  
  
"You guys can come in now." Said Lucemon and takes another chair to sit on while three other people comes in.  
  
Takuya looked at the people who come in. The first one had purple jacked and black pants on him and his face was really pale and had black hair. The second one was a girl with white grey hair and had a red dress and strange looking hat. The third one had a blue dress and a big blue hat that covered most of his face to let Takuya see his face.  
  
"Well so thats your hostage." Said Oikawa looking at Takuya who just looked down on the floor.  
  
"Yes it is, but lets begin with the plans." Said Lucemon who looked at Takuya.  
  
"Why are you keeping that kid alive?" asked Arukenimon as she looked at Takuya.  
  
"He is really important, and more important then you are." Said Lucemon dangerous.  
  
"So over to the plans then." Said Oikawa.  
  
Takuya had listen to their plans for some hours but didn't understand what was so important to kill some digimon that was just protecting the world, since Lucemon could take care of every digimon like he had almost done in the digital world.  
  
When he saw they where on their way out Lucemon untie him and took him by the arm and dragged him out.  
  
When they come out the room Lucemon held him against the wall.  
  
"I hope for your safety that you will not try and tell your friends about this." Said Lucemon with hate in his eyes.  
  
Lucemon let Takuya take some steps away from the wall before he took him over his shoulders and carried him away.  
  
When Lucemon had taken Takuya back to the room he took of the cloth that was around his mouth.  
  
"Why did you bring me there for." Asked Takuya in anger.  
  
"Well I was suppose to do something else but the plan changed and then we have to do it tomorow and I can promise that you will see something you would never believe." Said Lucemon and walked out of the room.  
  
'What are he talking about' Takuya thought confused and fall asleep of something Lucemon had left in the room.

()¤()¤()¤()

To be continuedSorry that it had taken so long time. Have just been a bit lazy. But it's up now thanks to Kagami Onna. And it can happen I have written something wrong if i have tell me ok So please review please.  
  
GemmaniGirl: whom the dream point that was from in Takuya's dream you will find out later and some of Lucemon's evil plans and all you will find out a little of it in the next chapter.  
  
takuya: sorry it have taken so long sorry have been a bit lazy. Thank you so much  
  
sYaOrAnRoXmiSoX: thank you so much. Sorry it have taken a while have just been a bit lazy and all.  
  
GaiaDragoonV : thank you so much. Here you have a bit more of it.  
  
firekitx: thank you so much. Here you have more.  
  
Kagami Onna: I have updated thanks to you. And The Takouji bit will come a bit later in the story but it will come dont worry. 


	6. Chapter 6

Future-past  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By dragi  
  
()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Takuya woke up in the morning and saw that Lucemon had been here with food to him again.  
  
'Why do he always bring me food, I thought he hated us.' Said Takuya to himself.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
"You love him dont you Lucemon." Said Oikawa when he saw Lucemon was daydreaming.  
  
"He is much like her you know and soon she be back." Said Lucemon looking out of the window.  
  
"You miss her dont you." Said Oikawa.  
  
"Yes, she took her life and all the others in the digital world to let me live so I was the one who survived but trapped in the pink ball." Said Lucemon.  
  
"So when are you going to do it?" asked Oikawa looks at Lucemon in the eyes.  
  
"Today." Said Lucemon and smiled.  
  
"So shall I make the room ready for you." Asked Oikawa.  
  
"Yes do that while I make him ready." Said Lucemon and walked out of the room.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Lucemon walked in the door to the room Takuya was in and saw him looking out the window.  
  
"You are so much like her." Said Lucemon and Takuya turned around to look at Lucemon.  
  
"What you mean like her?" Takuya asked looked at him.  
  
"You do the same things she did, you talk like her, eat like her, sleeping like her, and she is my girlfriend but she died do save my life." Said Lucemon and Takuya could see the sadness in his eyes.  
  
"You loved her much didn't you." Takuya asked.  
  
"Yes I did, and that's why I captured you because you remind me of her." Said Lucemon before he grabbed Takuya by the arm and dragged him out with him.  
  
"Where are we going." Takuya asked while he was dragged away by Lucemon.  
  
"To the same place as yesterday and I hope you wont fight me because I dont want to hurt you." Lucemon said while walking toward the room he had been in before.  
  
When they come in the room Takuya saw they had diffrent of strange things on the table.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Takuya asked while looking at the things on the table.  
  
"You will see." Said Lucemon before putting him to sleep.  
  
Takuya falls limp in Lucemon's arms and Lucemon gave him to Oikawa.  
  
"You have 4 days on you. I go and see how strong these kids are." Said Lucemon and walked out.  
  
When Lucemon walked out he changed to his FM form and flied away to the city.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Lucemon stood on a building and saw TK, Davis and ken walking together down the streets while holding their digimon's.  
  
'Well I have to test them out then.' Thought Lucemon FM and formed one attack and sent it toward them but they dodge it and looked up to him to see him smirking.  
  
"Who are you?" Shouted Davis up to Lucemon in anger.  
  
"I am Lucemon FM." Said Lucemon FM and sent a new attack to them.  
  
You guys have to digivolve." Shouted Tk and Patamon, Veemon and Wormmon digivolved to Angemon, Exveemon and Stingmon.  
  
Exveemon, Stingmon and Angemon flies up to Lucemon FM and attack but their attacks didn't hurt him a bit.  
  
"What level is he on?" asked Exveemon when he saw what happen when they attacked him.  
  
"I dont know but lets go to our higher forms." Said Angemon and they start to digivolve to their next level.  
  
Exveemon and Stingmon DNA digivolved to Paildramon, and Angemon to Magnaangemon.  
  
Lucemon sent a light ball to them and trapped them in the light ball then he let a black ball fall on it and they yelled in pain and D-evolved.  
  
"Veemon." Davis shouted and run up to him and the others did the same.  
  
"I dont think he is any normal digimon Davis." Said Veemon in a weak voice.  
  
"I think we need to go before he find out to go to attack again." Said Ken and they run to a safety while Lucemon flies away.  
  
"Maybe we shall call the others about this." Tk said and Ken and Davis nodded.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Kouji was looking out of the window and thinking of Takuya.  
  
"What are you thinking?" asked Gatomon when she walked in the room he was in.  
  
"I'm thinking of Takuya and what Lucemon wants with him." Said Kouji just looking out the window.  
  
"Why are you always looking out the window?" Asked Gatomon.  
  
"Because I want to, and it reminds me of Takuya" said Kouji.  
  
"Well Tk, Davis and Ken got attacked by a digimon that looked like a half angle and a half Vampire." Said Gatomon and saw fast that Kouji knew who it was when he turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Where did they got attacked?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Not so long away from here but they got safety away because he just flied away when they hide from him." Said Gatomon.  
  
"Did they see where he headed?" asked Kouji  
  
"No sorry." Said Gatomon and had her ears down.  
  
4 days later  
  
"Lucemon he is ready." Said Oikawa and they walked in the door and then Lucemon looked right into Takuya's eyes.  
  
TBC  
  
Hey I know it's not long but I promise the other chapter get longer. And please review please. And I have not seen after wrong words so much today and I am really suppose to be in bad right now but I wanted to update this first or it could take much longer before its out.  
  
takuya: thank you so much and I can't wait before your story are also updated.  
  
kellyQ: well you get to know that more in the next chapter.  
  
Thisstoristinxs: Thank you for that.  
  
GemmaniGirl: here you have more I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Kagami Onna: Hey no it was my fault that I wrote Kouji instead of Takuya. Sorry. And I try and write the next chapter as fast as I can.  
  
yoh-pyrodrago-65: sorry it has taken a bit time but my grandparents and my uncle and aunt has been here so I had to be with them but they have gone home now and I try and get the next chapter up a bit faster. And thank you so much.  
  
White Dog 2: thank you for telling me.  
  
ladytigera21: thank you for telling me that. 


	7. Chapter 7

You will all get to know why Takuya is like that in this story later in this story so you dont get mad because you dont understand but you got to wait later in the story.  
  
Future-past  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
By dragi  
  
()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()¤()  
  
When Lucemon looked into Takuya's eyes he saw all the confusing in his now green eyes. Takuya had changed a bit his hair was now fire red instead of brown and his eyes were green instead of brown, and he had sharper teeth like Burninggreymon's just they were the size as his old teeth's. And she has changed to a female with Burninggreymon's wings that were scaled to match the size of her body.  
  
"Can I have some time for my self Luce?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Of course I show you to your room." Said Lucemon and gave her a hand to follow her out of the room, she took it and they walked out of the room.  
  
When they came to her room Lucemon locked the door and let her alone in the room.  
  
"What have happen to me." Takuya thought, she had gotten back her memories from the past when she was not Takuya but another person, Lucemon's girlfriend.  
  
"I wonder why I am in love with him, why do I have these feeling for him while I love Kouji." Takuya told himself and feel his tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
Takuya lay on his/her bed crying until he/she cried himself/herself to sleep.  
  
The next day Takuya woke up with a bad headache.  
  
"I hate waking up with headache." Said Takuya rubbing his head with his hands.  
  
Then he heard the door opened, and saw Lucemon come in with food for her.  
  
"Here your breakfast. Are you feeling better today?" he asked.  
  
"No." Said Takuya looking down.  
  
"Why are you so mad?" asked Lucemon.  
  
"Why did you do this to me?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Well I want you back and to have you by my side when I am ruling the world." Said Lucemon looking right in Takuya's eyes.  
  
"Like I want to rule the world, that is the last thing I want in the world." Shouted Takuya.  
  
Lucemon moved toward Takuya but she just sat there and didn't care how close he was. When she looked him in the eyes he put a hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss, Takuya response to the kiss and open her mouth so Lucemon could sliding his tongue into her mouth. They both enjoyed the moment but they both needed air so they broke the kiss.  
  
"Do you want to come for a ride today?" Asked Lucemon while Takuya was leaning against his chest.  
  
"What ride?" asked Takuya while closing her eyes.  
  
"A car ride around this New World." Lucemon told her.  
  
"That would be nice but could I just have a little nap before then?" she asked sleepy and then fall asleep on Lucemon's chest.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Oikawa and his servants were waiting outside the house for Lucemon.  
  
Then they saw Lucemon comes out with a smile on his face.  
  
"Why the happy face Lucemon?" asked Oikawa.  
  
"Soon she will be the one I knew in the olden days and I will make her come to my side and fight with me against the children. But one thing I have to make clear before we go. And that is if the child of light or warrior of light, I dont care what you call him but dont attack him understand." Said Lucemon  
  
"Why not?" asked Arukenimon.  
  
"Because in the past he was her brother and now in this time she loves him and he loves her but if something happens to him she will run to him and they make love." Said Lucemon angry.  
  
"Fine I understand. But what are we going to do now?" asked Oikawa.  
  
"Make the car ready for an hour because then we are going to take her with us on a car trip so me and her can have a little look around." Said Lucemon and walked inside again.  
  
"Why are you even listening to that weak digimon?" asked Arukenimon.  
  
"Maybe he looks weak but he is stronger then me." Said Oikawa and walked in leaving Arukenimon and Mummymon outside.  
  
()¤()¤()¤()  
  
Takuya woke up just when Lucemon comes in the door.  
  
"Are you ready to go now?" he asked her nicely.  
  
"Yea." She answered and got up from the bed.  
  
When they both walked out the house, The car was ready to go and they both went inside the car while Arukenimon and Mummymon were sitting in the front and Takuya, Lucemon and Oikawa in the back.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Takuya looking at Lucemon.  
  
"Just a trip around this place to see how it is." Said Lucemon and brought her down to his chest and then she fall asleep on his chest again.  
  
"Why is she always falling asleep?" asked Oikawa.  
  
"Because she is really weak now since the thing you did yesterday you know." Said Lucemon with a smirk.  
  
While they where driving, Kouji and Kari were walking down a street.  
  
"Kouji how strong is Lucemon?" Kari asked after hearing from TK, Davis and Ken about their fight with Lucemon.  
  
"I dont know, but he is really strong he took me and Takuya out like we where nothing." Said Kouji in a cold tone.  
  
"Sorry that I asked." Kari said back.  
  
"Hey maybe we should try and find your friend Takuya instead of fighting?" asked Gatomon looking at the two.  
  
"That's a good idea Gatomon." Said Kari.  
  
TBC  
  
What will Kouji do to get Takuya back?????????  
  
Here it is the new chapter sorry it took time. Have been really busy lately. And now I am going away from the computer in 2 weeks so it won't be before I am home again to the computer.  
  
Please tell me what you think and review people review. 


	8. Chapter 8

_Oki sorry for let you wait for so long. Have had a major writer blocks on this story. But now I think I am over it. So I hope this chapter is ok. Now over with the story._

**Future-past**

Chapter 8:

By dragi

Lucemon looked out the window while Mummymon drove the car. He had a good grip around Takuya who was sleeping on his chest.

'Soon this world will belongs to me' thought Lucemon and smirked but was quickly brought away from his thoughts when Oikawa started talking to him.

"When will we start the plan?" Asked Oikawa.

"In 5 days. I need to get ready and I have to get a bit more respect from my old girlfriend." Said Lucemon and looked down on Takuya.

"Then we shall make the digimon ready by then." Said Oikawa.

Lucemon stroke Takuya's hair while he looked out the window again.

That's when he saw Takuya open his/her sleepy eyes.

"Where are we?" Takuya asked as he/she begins to sit up.

"We are in a place called city." Said Lucemon and smirked.

"What are we going to do here?" He/she asked.

"We are just looking around. Its more to see of this world has the house we can living in." said Lucemon to Takuya.

"Can we stop and eat soon?" Takuya asked.

"Sure but we have to take the food back with us." Said Lucemon.

"Okay." Said Takuya and smiled and put his/her arms around Lucemon

Kari and Kouji were walking down to the park.

That was when Kouji saw something that reminds him of Takuya's clothes and that Lucemon and some other digimon were running after him.

Kouji evolved to Beowolfmon and ran toward the place he saw them run to. Kari ran after him with Gatomon who was now Angewomon.

"Kouji what did you see?" Asked Kari.

"I saw Takuya and Lucemon with some other digimon." Said Kouji and ran as fast as he could.

'This is just great. I have just half control over my emotions and actions. I even kissed Lucemon and all. Why did Ancientgreymon have to be in love with him? I hope I can find Kouji before he gets me' Takuya thoughts while he/she was running from Lucemon and his partners.

When he/she saw Lucemon was near him/her. One attack hit right between her and Lucemon.

When he/she saw who it was he/she smiled. It was Kouji in his advance form.

"Kouji." She said to him and he turned around smiling.

"You keep away Takuya." They heard Lucemon shouting now in his FM mode.

"We'll see about that." They heard someone else say. And all the digidestine were there standing around the place.

"I will get you back later." They heard Lucemon say before he disappeared with Oikawa and his helpers.

Kouji turned around and looked at Takuya while he D-evolved.

"What has he done to you?" Kouji asked.

"Can we talk about that later?" Takuya asked the boy he loved.

"Fine." Said Kouji and turned to the others.

"Maybe we should get home and then we can meet each other tomorrow and talk.?" Said Kari looking at the others who nodded.

"see you tomorrow." Said Tai and every digimon D-evolved and walked toward home with their partners.

When they got there they made two beds where Takuya and Kouji were going to be lying on for the night that was to come.

"You two think you will be okay in here?" asked Kari who saw the strange look Takuya was giving her.

"Yea we will. Thank you." Said Kouji and gave her a smile.

When Kari walked out Kouji looked at Takuya with a question look.

"What's wrong?" asked Kouji.

"Its just that Kari is my mother." Said Takuya and Kouji gave him a really strange look.

"You are kidding right?." Kouji asked Takuya.

"No sorry. Because my mother has a picture of her and my uncle Tai at this age back home." Said Takuya and looked at Kouji.

"So we are in the past. Lucemon took use back in time to when our parents were protecting this world from evil digimon." Said Kouji and sat down on the bed.

"So maybe we should tell them about this tomorrow and try and find a way back home?" Asked Takuya.

"Yea. But answer me this when did you change to this, and how did you get away?" Kouji asked looking at Takuya's new form

"Well you see Ancientgreymon was Lucemon's girlfriend in the past, and to bring her back Lucemon needed me. Because now I am both Ancientgreymon and myself, so if you see me like kissing Lucemon, it is because Ancientgreymon is controlling my feelings and what I am doing. You are her brother in the past. And I got away by pushing Lucemon out of the car. And then I ran away from there. " Takuya Said his/her story fast and short.

"Wow." Was all Kouji was able to say.

"But I am a bit tired so can we sleep now?" Takuya asked and almost fall asleep on Kouji.

But at the end he/she fall into Kouji's arms. He heard hear mumbling something and put his ear closer to hear "I love you Kouji"

Kouji smiled as he laid Takuya on his bed and kissed his cheek and then he went to his own bed.

**TBC**

_Oki I hope you liked this chapter please tell me what you think please. And how Takuya escaped will be told in next chapter._

_So please review please._

takuya: _thank you so much. And I didn enjoy my time away. But that is really long time ago now. Heh._

Asakura Kyoko: _yes Takuya turned into a girl. Heh. And thank you so much for your review._

Zeron999: _thank you and I will try and write this story finish._

_**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE**_


	9. Kouji's dream

**Dragi:**_ hey everyone. Sorry it took so long time that this story got updated. I have a major writer block on this story again._

**Ouryuumon:**_ and she is telling the truth too. She has been thinking about this chapter for many weeks._

**Dragi:**_ at least you are nice to me now._

**Ouryuumon:**_ well let's not make the others wait. Here comes the chapter._

**Future-past**

**Chapter 9:** _Kouji's dream_

**By dragi**

_(Kouji's dream)_

_Kouji was standing in a strange place. The walls were painted dark blue but the floor was shining with white glow._

_He looked around. It was no sight of anyone. He was alone in this strange little room._

_"Where am I?" He said out loud while he walked around this strange room._

_After a while he come to a stone but was formed as the symbol of light._

_He took his hand on it and then it started to light up the whole room._

_Kouji had to hold his arms in front of him to shield his eyes from the light. When he took his eyes away, Ancientgarurumon was standing there right in front of him and standing on the symbol._

_"Hello Kouji. I am sure you are wondering why you are here and why I'm here. The reason I got you here is because I need your help." Said Ancientgarurumon still standing still on the symbol._

_"Okay, then maybe you can tell me why you need me to help you then." Said Kouji who was looking at the big digimon in front of him._

_"Yes of course. You have seen your boyfriend Takuya have changed form." Ancientgarurumon said._

_"I have seen him but he is not my boyfriend, I have not told him I even love him yet." Said Kouji._

_"Well in the future you will be together and married. But as you can see, Takuya has merged with Ancientgreymon that was him in the past. You see you are me in this future. That's why you are the warrior of light. And Ancientgreymon is my little sister in the past but Takuya is your lover now. If we don't stop this things with Lucemon that are not suppose to happen will happen. So I am asking you to let me merge with you to save this world from it. But don't worry. I will not be as Ancientgreymon and try and take over I will just let you get my powers and get stronger to defeat Lucemon. But then you must know you can never be your human self again so I let you choose." Said Ancientgarurumon with a bit sadness in his voice._

_Kouji was socked he had one way he could save this world and that was to merge with Ancientgarurumon and then no way he will get to be the person he ever had been again. He will be changed like Takuya. But if he do, Takuya wont be the only one in the world that is like this. He will do it. Just for Takuya._

_"I will let you. Then I know Takuya won't be alone in the world to be like this." Said Kouji._

_"Well if you are sure now. Then close your eyes while I start and merge with you." Said Ancientgarurumon._

_Kouji did as he was told and closed his eyes. He felt a warm feeling and that he was getting really much energy through his body._

(_End of dream_)

Takuya woke up by Kouji's shouting. He/She looked over to where he was lying. His/Her eyes widen. Kouji was starting to change. His ears were more wolves like. He got fangs, his hands changed to claws sharp claws, his legs begin to look like werewolf foots. His eyes were still the same. But he got a wolf like tail out of his back. His hair becomes a bit longer with one strip down in the middle of his pony tail.

Kouji was screaming in pain. Takuya run over to him and tried to help him but it didn't help.

"Kouji stop it, its ok I'm here. Please stop screaming, please Kouji." Takuya yelled to the one he loves while he is trying to shake Kouji to come back to the reality.

After a while Kouji come to sense and stopped yelling. But was breathing really fast.

"Kouji are you okay?" yea sorry if I woke you up.

"It's okay but how was you able to change into this?" He/She asked Kouji.

"Ancientgarurumon come into my dream and he told me the only way to save the world was to merge with him I said yes because I knew you would not be alone like this then." Said Kouji.

"Kouji you didn't have to do that for me." Takuya said.

"Well the reason I did it. I love you Takuya." Kouji just said out. Takuya looked at him with big eyes before he/she swung his/her arms around Kouji and said many times I love you Kouji.

**TBC**

**Ouryuumon:**_ what you guys thing. Is it good bad or the worse shit you have ever read._

**Dragi**_: why do you have to say that? You are so mean. 'Goes away crying'_

**Ouryuumon:**_ don't mind her. And so the thanks to our reviewers._

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**_: Sorry it took some time to write this chapter. Have had some writer blocks when I have written this story. But now I think its over. I know how to end this story._

**Kenzy-Chan**_: up poor Takuya. And thank you Kouichi._

**takuya:** _you are so nice. Thank you._

**Lady Lemonade:**_ well you got to know how Takuya escaped now. I hope you liked this chapter too. Sorry it took so long time to update but had bad writer blocks on it._


End file.
